User talk:ShadowGoddess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Shape-Shift Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ShadowGoddess page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Epic Kevin (Talk) 02:01, June 3, 2012 Can you please check my claim? It's been sitting there since August. The cow says moo! 21:07, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I posted dude ! I posted and, do you like mah sig ? Now act like you didn't it.... There not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ New Dorm Pic ideas Hey Shady. I was wondering if we can use these pics ? This one for the Fox Dorm maybe and This one for the Phoenix Dorm Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ Claim Could you please check my claim for lily white? I'm dying of suspense here!!! -JaguarStar19 (talk) 03:01, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Counselor Okay so I finished the dragon counselor claim, I guess check it whenever. Slayingthehalcyon~(talk)19:38, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Claims Do you want me to check claims? Slayingthehalcyon~(talk)21:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Claim What are you talking about? I put her through claiming! Forum:Dehila Night This is my oath to you! 13:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Shady you did kinda check and approve that claim, I checked the History for that page, and you yourself added the claimed template. Slay's talk15:35, December 14, 2012 (UTC) : What if someone else did ? Maybe they framed her ! :O Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ No I must have forgotten, Sorry but, I need to add that you can not use famous people He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 17:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) That's what I said ! I left a message on her talk page bro. Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ Come on le chat ! Come on le chat right now ! Now young missy. Lol xD Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ Wolf Shape-shifter I wonder that can i make Wolf Shape Shifter Character, not werewolf one.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 14:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wolves are marked as dog, Lupa.... WAIT A MINUTE ! Aren't you that SAME girl that's been blocked on the Camp Half-Blood wiki !? Now act like you didn't it.... They're not buyin' it! ♥♥Fallen♥♥ Shady I posted on the Pegasus Dorm. Shady, can I change Sherlock and Maximilian Holt to Otters? 'cos that's the species I really wanted for them >.< Only one would be counsellor if you say yes. Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 20:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Helena I fixed Helena 's Appeareance and Personality and can you post it on Blog?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) How do I create a character on here? Tigersilver (talk) 15:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Follow up question can the chatacter also be a witch or a wiccan? How is Amber Flametaill's History now? *pleading silently* Tigersilver (talk) 21:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Tigersilver CHB Fallykinz can chu come on CHB chat pwease so we can continue our RP. Front Page What do you think, oh and by the way, the colors can be changed if you want them to. Evil Character/Camp outcast Shady, I would like to make a werewolf outcast character. I have some stuff in mind for it, but I wanted to know if you were okay with it, before I started writing the story for it. Need you to check my claim Please. :3 Claims Hey Shady since I am a chat mod, do I still need to make claims?? Oh Fally already answered :P Twins Wanna make wolf spirit or wolf nymph or Cat shapeshifter or Bird shapeshifter?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 04:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Claim Can you check my claim, i'm done with doing historyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 02:23, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I change the historyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:29, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you come on ChatI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i tried to find better picture for word bubble and cant decide which betterI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you check my claim , if not good, can you give me adivce or tips to fix my claims?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) How's this pic for Amber Flametail? Is Forum:Amber Flametail ok? Untitled3.png Untitled2.png And which pic is better for her?Tigersilver (talk) 16:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Hey Wanna make a twin wolf spirit Wanna make a twin wolf Spirit, with me?, and can you also delete My Character's claim?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 15:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Claiming Hey the Shadow I made this claim Forum:Daniel Adams and I will like you to give it an eye i dont know why it doesn't appear in the claiming page... Anyway I'm trying to find users for the wiki to make this wiki awesome! District3 (talk) 18:36, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Admin request Dear shadow, May I be an admin in this wiki I will do my best and try to get users. District3 (talk) 18:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you! May I start working in the fox powers I have some ideas in mind! District3 (talk) 18:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Im gonna make a bunch of forum pages and after link you to them ok? District3 (talk) 18:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Fox Powers Here is the fox powers: http://campshapeshiftroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fox_Powers Im planing to make the group of bad guys (like BC in CHB) maybe they could be called the hunters. District3 (talk) 19:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: I know I will finish them probably tomorrow Im just to tired to think. I will also talk to Raid tomorrow District3 (talk) 20:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Foxy fox powerful powers ended I finished the Fox powers. (At least I think so) Please check it out and tell me you opinion. District3 (talk) 13:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi Shadow. I'm Spell and I just joined the wiki. I noticed that most of the dorms are not coded yet, so I was just wondering if you'd allow me to code them. I don't mean anything by asking this. I'm just a coding maniac junkie enthusiast. LOL Oh, and I've also posted a character claiming, his name is Heath Richards, so maybe you could check him out if you're not busy. Thank you. (^_^) "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 07:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I've done the dorms' coding. I hope you don't mind me getting a bit code-crazy there. LOL I'll start working on the other places too, if that's all right? (well, I've done the beach, though...) "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 19:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for making me a chat-mod. I'll start working on the places' codes tomorrow. "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 20:50, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Just read it! OMG Shadow have you seen all of Thorne's work?! its awesome I think he should get atleast a chat mod rank or higher he is doing such a good job! District3 (talk) 20:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Deer's Powers Hi Shadow, I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of making a forum page for Deer shape-shifters power-set. Here's the link: Deer Powers. Please check it when you have the time, and I hope none of it is an OP. (^_^) "Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!" - SpellThorn 03:54, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey I fixed Forum:Amber Flametail and made Forum:Violet Springs will you check them? PS: I used to be Tigersilver Cynderheart (talk) 15:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Level/Character I lost my count of week, can you check how many week i have been on Kane Chronicle roleplay wiki and What level i'm on and Can my character Alannaian be eye of Bast and Descented of Cleopatra Wolves are innocent creature (talk) 15:14, August 25, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to see if I could use the image of the horse, mountains, and water, that you posted here: http://campshapeshiftroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_kx31seCnZI1qamm5do1_500.jpg Is this your image, and how would I get permission to use it? Thank you so much... 20:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Elizabeth Love laharanlove@gmail.com